I'll do anything to have you back
by S.B.N.O
Summary: ***Under Reconstruction*** "Sherlock,I'll always be here for you as long as you are faithful to me." Sometimes you have to loose something to know what you have. Sherlock learns that mistakes lead to heartbreak and regret. Rated M for language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except this idea. It was fun but made me sad at the same time.

* * *

Sometimes you have to loose everything to see what you had.

Sherlock smiled as he looked down at his lover. "John, I love you."

"I love you too Sherlock and know that as long as you are faithful to me I will always be here to support you. Now, tell me something, do you really disagree with me wearing my jumpers?" John asked playfully. His boyfriend laughed loudly as he nodded. "You berk."

"I only disagree because you look so nice without your jumper or any clothes on," Sherlock replied quietly. The blonde blushed as he heard the sentence.

"Sherlock," he hissed as looked around. The other smiled mischievously.

"Why don't we go back to our flat and get you out of those clothes then," the brunet whispered huskily as he ran a hand up John's side. The younger flushed as he thought about the meaning of those words. A small moan sounded as his ear was licked and nipped. "Come on John."

"Sherlock, I've got this paper to finish and it's due tomorrow," John whimpered as he felt the skilled tongue slide down his neck. "Oh God. Sherlock."

"Please?" Sherlock breathed against John's throat.

"Fine. However after that I am finishing this paper," the blonde growled. He moaned as he was kissed deeply then he pulled away. A yelp escaped him as he was easily thrown over a bony shoulder. "Sherlock, put me down before we get in trouble."

"Nonsense," the brunet declared as he walked to his car. He carefully put his boyfriend into the passenger side before climbing into the driver seat. Within minutes they were outside the flat and climbing out of the car like drunks. Sherlock pinned John to the door in a heated kiss.

"Sherlock...Mrs. Hudson," John moaned between kisses. The taller only shook his head not caring as he coralled the blonde up the stairs to their flat. They fumbled the door knob as they struggled to separate. "Sherlock."

"John, want you so bad, need you," the older groaned as he kissed down John's neck. The door was finally opened and they fell into their flat. Clothing flew off in all directions as they kissed then they hit the kitchen table. "Tell me John, tell me how you want it."

"Sherlock, oh God. I-I want you to lift me up and fuck me on the table. Please," John moaned as he felt those sinfully long fingers on his legs. "Please."

"John," Sherlock growled as he poured a large amount of lube into his hand. He rubbed his hands together warming it before pushing two fingers into his boyfriend. A moan sounded as he stretched the blonde thoroughly with one hand. With the other he coated his cock with the slick substance. He added another finger stretching him further. He pulled his fingers out smiling at the small whine of disappointment John let out. They moaned together as he pushed himself into the tight heat of his lover. Slowly he pushed himself in and out of the smaller man on the table. "John."

"Oh Sherlock, more please," the blonde moaned as he pulled his lover closer. He carefully wrapped his tan legs around Sherlock's hips making him go deeper. They moaned together as Sherlock continued to thrust forcefully. "Sherlock!"

"John," the paler moaned as he hit his orgasm. John sighed as he came covering his stomach. He reached up to pull Sherlock's face to his. "John, I'm sorry."

"What?" the blonde asked as the brunet slowly backed away. The scene changed from their kitchen to Sherlock standing with a very beautiful man behind him in their sitting room. "Sherlock who is he?"

"Victor. He's my lover John. You are boring now. I've found someone more interesting," the taller answered. John shook his head as tears fell down his face. John bolted upright in his cot. He looked left and right sighing as he realized it was only a terrible nightmare again. He shook his head as he sat up and left for the loo. Hours later John found himself forgetting about the nightmare amiss the rushing of injuries and surgeries.

"We need a team to go out now. A grenade went off and we need to airlift them back!" someone called. The blonde looked to his friend Drew and nodded. They raced to the chopper and put on the bullet proof vests as they climbed in. The chopper lifted off the ground after several more people climbed in. John looked around and smiled at his friends. Mindy, Sandy, Drew, Carter, and Al were all good medics and so was he. The men they were on the way to save would be in good hands. They landed and the blonde looked at them all.

"Get as many as you can out of the danger zone then treat the worst injuries first. Got it?" he yelled over the noise. His team nodded and they leaped out towards the injured men. John looked around as they got as many of the severely wounded into the chopper with Mindy and Sandy. "Go now. We'll treat the others here!"

"Got it, be safe Captain!" Sandy yelled as he stepped away from the chopper. They were gone within minutes. John went back to the others and started to treat as many as possible. He nodded and looked to the others.

"Let's get them over there. The rest of them can be treated after. Hurry," John ordered. The others nodded and moved the men as quickly as possible. The blonde walked over and picked up one man slinging his arm over his neck. They walked over to the small shelter the others were in and waited. "Where's Carter?"

"Out there," Al responded with a shake of his head. Immediately the Captain ran back out to find his friend. He sighed as he spotted the man with a soldier over his shoulder. John's smile dropped as he saw bullets tear through Carter and the injured man on his shoulder.

"No!" the blonde yelled as the other medic dropped. He ducked back into the small shelter to grab a gun. "You lot need to head out the other side and get as far away from here as possible. Go! Drew get them out of here."

"Yes sir!" the darker man answered helping some of the soldiers stand as they evacuated their temporary shelter. John snagged a grenade from one of the wounded men. He pulled the pin and threw it toward the perceived threats. It went off and John carefully ducked out of the shelter. He looked around on high alert. He fired off a shot to attract their attention and keep his comrades safe. Then four men came over the dune ready to kill. Two of them held AK47's and the others had oozies. John mentally cursed himself for only grabbing a rifle. He sighed as he counted the bullets in his clip. Six. He had six tries to take these guys down and save his friends and comrades. He aimed carefully through the scope and fired one after another at the enemies. They dropped one by one as he hit them. The doctor ran to the bodies to take the guns and use them when he felt it. Then he saw it hit the sand in front of him. A bullet had torn through his left shoulder and was buried in the ground as he fell forwards. He waited for the men to come closer. When they did he rolled and used the stolen guns against them. A smile was on his face as they dropped. He turned looking at his shoulder and gagged at the sight of blood flowing from a hole blown through his own body.

"Please, God let me live," the Captain thought as he lay back on the sand bleeding. Everything went black soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own anything but this wonderful idea._**

* * *

John felt like he was drowning but he couldn't pull himself above the water. A terrible pain in his shoulder pulled him to consciousness. He looked around frightened as he didn't recognize anything. "Wh-"

"John, calm down. We need you to calm down," he heard Al's slightly high voice. John nodded trying to take deep breaths. Then it all faded again. He pushed through the barrier of water and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked several times before his eyes opened fully. There were several faces he recognized in the room, but all of them were focused on someone at the door. His gaze slowly followed to see a woman not much taller than him with dark blonde hair. She was speaking to his friends. "No way. We don't even know you. John would have said something about his sister wouldn't he?"

"Yeah," came Sandy's high voice.

"I swear my name is Harriet Watson. Take a blood test or whatever you want, but I am John's sister. I just wanted to tell him I'm sorry and sober now," the woman declared as she looked at his friends.

"H-Harry," John barely whispered. He smiled as the others turned and smiled.

"John, thank God you're alive," "We were so worried," came the words from everybody. His sister stayed in the doorway with tears streaming down her face.

"John, I'm sorry," she said loudly before leaving. John felt worry and pain fill him as she left.

"H-Harry," he tried to call but only a hoarse whisper escaped him. Mindy jumped up and ran after the woman as John's heart monitor started to spike. They came back and John smiled, calming quickly. "Harry. Missed...you."

"Give him some water will ya," his sister declared looking at the men and women in the room. Al nodded and held a cup with a straw for John. He slowly drank from it happily. He frowned as the cup was withdrawn. "Can't drink to much or you'll choke. Course you're a doctor you already know that huh?"

"Yeah...Harry...why...are...you...here?" John asked slowly. His sister smiled sadly.

"I, can I talk to John privately?" Harry asked shyly. The others nodded and left quickly. The other blonde took large steps to close the space between her and John. "I heard what happened a few years back John, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm a terrible sister and I feel really, really terrible for not being there. After that I tried to find you, but you were gone. No one could tell me. Clara said she'd never seen me so sober or worried. Johnny, I'm really sorry."

"Harry, you know I absolutely hate that name," John laughed at his sister. She sighed and joined in the laughter. A knock distracted the pair and they turned to the door. "Thank you Harry."

"John, there's to be a ceremony in a week if you can attend. It's for you," Drew declared from the door. He waited for John's response.

"Yes," the doctor responded. He looked at his sister with a smile. "Harry, could I possibly stay with you until I find my own place?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Let me check with Clara though," the sturdy woman replied. She texted someone before looking at him again. "So, find anybody?"

"No, not sure if that's possible anyway," John answered with a sad smile.

"It's okay Johnny. I know. You remember Melody? I was in love, but it didn't last. I was back on my feet in no time. You can do it too," she whispered holding his hand. John nodded with a smile. "Johnny, I love you."

"Thank you Harry," her brother sighed as he slowly fell asleep again. Three weeks later found him slowly leaving the hospital with Harry. He had been honorably discharged for his efforts and had a small army pension now. He stopped and looked at the small house Harry and Clara owned. "Harry, it's just like the one you always wanted."

"I know, Clara found it. She showed it to me and we fell in love with it," the taller blonde replied with a smile. They walked in and the thin woman at the table jumped up. "Clara."

"Oh Harry, I'm so proud of you. John, it's so good to see you finally too. Everyone was up in a panic when you disappeared years ago. You joined the army, we should've thought of that," the dark haired woman sighed as she hugged him. He hugged her back with a smile.

"Thank you both. I really needed this. I'm sure Drew, Al, Sandy, and Mindy told you what happened Harry?" John asked carefully as he sat at the table. His sister nodded. "Tell me?"

"They said they got all of the injured back to the helicopter before going back for you. They heard a grenade and went back. When they found you, you were bleeding out in the sand. Your shoulder was terrible. Al said he and Mindy started to operate on you as much as possible. Then they got back to base, stabilized you and airlifted you to a good hospital. That's where you were for three weeks Johnny. End of story. Now, I've got to get to work," Harry said with a smile. She stood and walked up the stairs. John turned to his sister in law.

"What have you done to my sister?" he asked playfully. Clara smiled and looked at him.

"Time can change someone a lot John, you make yourself at home, I'm going to go help her," the taller woman responded walking towards the stairs. He smiled as he looked around and stood. He spotted a pad of paper and scribbled a small note telling them he'd gone on a small walk. He sighed as he limped through the large park and smiled inhaling the warm scent of the trees.

"Oh please, can we go to the coffee shop?" a familiar voice cut into John's ears. He turned to see the beautiful brown hair of the person who stole his love. John ducked quickly hiding from view behind a bush. He sighed and thought of how to leave the park without being noticed. The doctor peaked carefully over the bush to see the set of curls he'd missed so much. Victor was smiling up at his face and speaking lower now. A bark of laughter came from the other man making John's skin tingle. He shook his head and stood determined and walked back towards the house. He took deep breaths as he walked holding in the tears that threatened to fall down his face. He heard Victor say something loudly and glanced back barely to see the pair looking at him. John turned back to the path ahead of him taking deep breaths to distract from those stunning eyes. He walked faster trying to ignore the feeling of heartbreak running through his chest. "Oh Johnny boy! I thought that was you!"

* * *

 **I apologize for the cliff hanger.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. I own nothing.**

* * *

 _"Oh Johnny boy! I thought that was you!"_

"No," the blonde whispered as he walked faster. He could hear one of them following him. No doubt Trevor coming to rub it in his face. John took a deep breath and was prepared to run when he rounded the corner. He yelped as he came face to face with someone's chest and was on the ground. He looked up and sighed in relief. "Drew, oh thank God. Help me up and get me out of here."

"Are you alright?" the darker man asked as he pulled John upright. A swift shake of his head and they were walking down the street when John heard the footsteps again. He sighed and took deep breaths. "John take my arm and don't hold this against me."

"What?" the blonde asked as he looked up he was met with a gentle kiss. "Oh."

"Oh, hello," came the terrible voice. John held Drew's arm tightly.

"John, is this the guy you told me about?" his friend whispered. John nodded silently.

"Hello tall, dark and handsome, my name is Victor. Yours?" the man asked with a sickening smile. John hid behind Drew as he turned to face him.

"Drew, and I'm sorry, but not on the market," he replied with a smile. He felt John hold his hand tightly. "Sorry, but I need to take him home. You weren't supposed to leave without me John."

"S-sorry Drew," the blonde murmured. His breath hitched as he saw another shadow in front of Drew and hid even more behind his friend.

"Sherlock, this is Drew. Isn't he amazing?" Victor's voice sang.

"Yes, quite the looker. Who is that hiding behind you?" the deep baritone asked making John shiver. Drew looked behind him with a worried look. John felt tears streaming down his face as he clung to the tee shirt on his comrade's back.

"This is John, we were just leaving, have a good day gentlemen," the darker growled as he turned. He carefully turned and took John's hand. Suddenly the blonde gave an abnormally high pitched noise. Drew turned back to see the other man with John's arm. "Leave him alone."

"Enough, I know you two aren't dating. John, where have you been?" he asked with a frown. The shorter only looked at the ground sadly. He swallowed thickly before looking up schooling his features to a stern look.

"You should be able to tell with your deduction skills. I'll let you get one good look at me and you can use that. After you do, I'm leaving with Drew," the doctor responded with a sigh. He stepped back taking his arm from Sherlock and looking at him with a frown. "There's your look. Good day gentlemen. Drew, let's go."

"Right," the other responded and walked off following.

"Drew, how did you know where I was?" the recovering man asked.

"Went to Harry and Clara's to see you. Told me you went out on a walk. You always went on about your walks in the park so you would be at the park," Drew explained slightly worried. He walked in front of John to see his face red with anger. "So, that was him?"

"Yup," John responded popping the p. They walked back to Harry and Clara's to find a small lunch of sandwiches made for them. "Thank you Clara, you're too kind."

"It's no problem John. What happened at the park?" his sister in law asked innocently.

"We had a small run in with a certain person," Drew replied with a frown. Clara nodded sadly. "He seemed rather over everything. Course he also seemed like an ass."

"Yes, he really is," John replied with a blank stare. The other two looked at him concerned before he stood and gave them a small nod. "I need to rest. Sorry Drew, I'll see you again soon."

"Yeah," the other man responded dejectedly. He and Clara watched as the blonde made his way to his room. The doctor sighed as he fell on his bed and sobbed uncontrollably into a pillow.

"Stupid bloody Holmes," he cried as he beat the pillows. _**He sighed heavily as he walked through the corridor to his dorm room. He pushed the door open and sighed. Only after the noise left him did he hear the slapping of skin on skin. He looked in the room and inhaled deeply. He looked at the two young men in his bed for minutes before he realized and left closing the door. He ran down the hall, to the left and straight to Mike's before finally stopping. When he tried to open the door it was locked and he frowned. "Mike, Mike, please open the door. I need you right now. I really do."**_

 _ **"Yes, I know," Mike answered as he opened the door. His friend smiled sadly before fading to black and John shook his head. He looked around quickly before another door opened. He walked into his room with a small smile. Sherlock smiled and turned around. The blonde could see it in his eyes as he smiled. He thought he was fooling John. But then he came back from class that day to find that he was wrong. John had happily taken all of his possessions and moved out that day. All that had been left was the silver band Sherlock had proposed with and a small note telling him to forget about John forever. Then it all faded again. Sand fell as he ran from place to place until he found the injured and helped them. Then he saw Carter coming over the hill and drop as bullets rained down on him. John sat straight up breathing deeply as he looked around. Tears fell down his face as he breathed.**_ Harry walked in quickly and hugged him.

"Harry, I feel so terrible. It should be me in that grave and Carter should be able to laugh with everyone else. He didn't deserve this. None of them deserved this," he sobbed into her arm. She shushed him gently rocking him back and forth.

"John, I know you how you feel, but you deserve to live just as much as anyone else. Just think if you died, I'd be alone with Clara. She never would have met you John. And I never would have found my brother. Clara and I are happy to have you here. We'll never regret having you here. I love you Johnny and that'll never change," Harry whispered as she gently ran her hand through her brother's short blonde hair. She looked down and smiled as she saw him asleep. She carefully left him and went back to her own bed.

 **Three months later.**

"Johnny, wake up. You'll be late today."

"Right, sorry. No," John quickly sighed as he rolled over. He groaned as his shoulder ached. His feet touched the ground and he smiled slowly as he thought of going to work at the small surgery Clara suggested a while back. He ran and showered quickly before going down the stairs. He smiled wider as he saw Harry and Clara waiting at the table with toast and eggs. "Morning."

"Morning," Clara answered with a smile. She patted the chair next to her and he sat. They smiled evilly making John look between them curiously. "Well, you two should get going or you'll be late."

"Right, love you both. Bye," John declared hopping up and kissing their heads. He grabbed his jacket and left quickly. He smiled through the day wondering what made his sister and her wife smile so widely. When he got off hours later his smile had faded. A child had puked on him as well as an elderly man coming in to talk John's ear off. A text from Harry made him worry as he started for the tube station. He was on his way to meet his sister at a pub which spelled trouble until he walked in. He frowned as he saw no one around. "Hello?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_I own nothing except this idea and this is the last chapter, so thanks for sticking around and enjoy._**

* * *

"SURPRISE!" came the loud yell from everyone as they jumped out. John jumped but laughed as he looked around. Al, Drew, Mindy, and Sandy were all there, so were Harry and Clara. They all laughed at his amazed expression. He smiled and tried to blink the tears back. Before he knew it there was a small crowd around him hugging him tightly. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy biirthdayy dear Jooohn, happy birthday to yooooou!"

"Thank you all," the doctor sighed as he wiped his eyes. He looked at them and smiled until they all started laughing. They all walked to the booth in the corner laughing with pints in hand. Hours later John felt himself smiling happily and talking with his sister.

"Tell me about what happened. Between you and your man I mean," Harry declared with a drink of her water. John nodded and frowned.

"I was at uni of course. I was walking between class and my dorm room which I shared with him. Then out of nowhere I was jumped by these three guys. They took my bag and looked through it. Then they threw everything on the ground. They stole my money. After giving me several bad bruises in all places, they left. I gathered all of my stuff together and headed back to my room. That's when it all went to shit. I opened the door and there they were, on my bed, goin' at it like there was no 'omorrow. I left and when I came back he 'cted like it never happened. Thought I had no idea that he was fucking someone 'hind my back. Thought that until I packed up all my stuff and left. I was so upset that I jus' enlisted and went. I didn' even think of you, 'cause I thought you were off having a good life and didn't need li'l Johnny to come crash the par'y," John explained looking at the table sadly. He frowned as Harry nodded. She hugged him tightly with a sad face.

"I love you Johnny, and I will always welcome you home no matter what," Harry responded with a smile. She stood and walked to the bar and came back with a lemonade and another pint. She sat with a smile until she noticed John's horrified expression. "Johnny? What's wrong?"

"Need to leave, now," he responded looking at the door. She turned and sighed when she saw a man with dark curls and a head of straight lighter brown hair.

"Just Sherlock and Victor. They're harmless," Harry responded with a frown. John looked at her in shock.

"You know them?" her brother asked as he tried to control his breathing. She nodded. "How?"

"They're ex-addicts, they come to my group every Wednesday. Actually, that was today. Guess they missed the e-mail I sent," the elder replied with a shake. He stood shaking his head. "John, what's wrong?"

"No, no, no. D-Drew, need help. Gotta go please?" the doctor pleaded as he looked for his friend. The darker man came out of nowhere and took his arm. Drew sputtered out a question which John couldn't hear for the life of him. He shook his head as his breathing became more frantic.

"Excuse us, this man needs some air!" he yelled loudly getting everyone out of the way. The small blond took deep breaths as he was led out. He sighed as they reached the cold air outside. "Shit John are you alright?"

"No Drew, I'm not. Harry's group that she runs, he goes to it. She didn't know, but he goes there. What do I do?" John sobbed into the taller man's chest. He cried harder as he felt his stomach stirring. He turned and held his stomach as he vomited on the ground. "Jesus, I'm a wreck. What am I supposed to do Drew? I can't go anywhere else. Hell, he'll just follow me won't he?"

"Hey, John, John, listen to me. You're a brave strong man, I've never seen you break on the battle field, and this still counts. So do what you never did before and lean on someone else. Sandy, Mindy, Al, and I, we're all here for you no matter what. You can always count on us," Drew replied hugging his friend with a sad smile. He looked at the door as it opened. The two men from before walked out and froze as they saw Drew and John. "What do you want?"

"Nothing from you. I want to talk to John," Sherlock responded. Drew shook his head as he held John tighter. "Let him answer."

"No, I want nothing to do with you. I thought you knew that from the note and the ring being left on the nightstand. Sherlock, you blew it. I'm done, I can't," John replied with a tremble to his voice. He looked at the ground then to the men a few meters away. "Just leave me alone."

"John, I'm sorry. I really am," the pale man called as the blonde walked away. John froze and turned.

"You never apologize," Victor hissed offended.

"I will for John. I'm truly sorry, and that's all I wanted to say to you John for the last few months. I'm sorry and happy birthday," Sherlock said with a deep breath. He turned and started walking away. Drew looked at his friend and felt his eyes go wide. Tears lined the blonde's face making him look almost childlike.

"My God, John. Go, you still love him, I can see it. Go get him before he's gone," Drew hissed as John let more tears fall. He turned to Drew and shook his head. "Go now. If you don't that bastard, Victor, will have won. Don't let him win. Go and get your Holmes back."

"Drew, thank you so much," John sobbed as he hugged his friend. He ran after the other two men. "SHERLOCK!"

"John?" the brunet asked as he turned. He grunted as the blond leapt onto his torso.

"Sherlock, I'm so sorry, I don't want you to leave me ever again and I don't want to leave you again. Please forgive me?" John sobbed into his shoulder. He felt arms wrap around him holding him to the lean body. A hard kiss was pressed to his lips as he took deeper breaths.

"I forgive you John. How could I not?" Sherlock responded. He put the blonde down and looked at him. "Only if you forgive me for being such an idiot. I should never have done that to you. you deserve someone better for you like Drew."

"Excuse me, he's my boyfriend. Get off of him," Victor huffed angrily. John sighed heavily and looked at the brunet holding him. "Sherlock."

"Victor, we're done. I've been looking for him ever since the day he left me," Sherlock replied shaking his head. "I'm not letting him go for anything in the world. Not this time."

"Sherlock," John cooed as he cupped the pale face between his hands. He leaned down and kissed him again. He smiled wider as he heard an annoyed huff from Victor. "Sherlock, can we go home?"

"Yes," the brunet whispered with a smile.

"You take care of him or I'll be after you," Drew called as they walked to hail a cab. The musician smiled and ran back to drew leaving John waving at the passing cars. He looked back and smiled when he saw Sherlock talking to his army buddy. He looked forward to see a cab had pulled off and was waiting for him.

"Sherlock! Cab's here!" John yelled as he climbed in waiting. His smile widened as the tall brunet joined him. After a short drive they were at a flat complex with Sherlock leading John to his. The door opened and the blonde smiled. "Just as I thought. A mess, so much like you Sherlock."

"I need you to keep me right John. This included. I am a terrible person when it comes to cleaning up."

"Among other things."

"Yes, among other things. John I'm sorry, please let me show you how much I missed you."

"That sounds promising. Sherlock, I am here and do what you will and want with my body," the doctor declared standing in front of the back of the couch. Sherlock smiled as he walked forwards and pinned John's legs to the couch. He delivered a searing kiss to the soft tan lips with a sigh. "Sherlock."

"John, I-I can't hold back," the brunet breathed as he lifted the smaller man to rest with his legs around the narrow hips. He moaned loudly as his neck was bitten.

"Sherlock, now," he choked as the pale man kissed and sucked his neck. He groaned as his neck was released. John sighed as he leaned back over the couch and felt his head meet the cushions. He groaned loudly as the other pushed two fingers into his lover and began to move them. "Sherlock, please."

"Very well," the taller declared as he pushed into the waiting body under him. Loud moans filled the room as Sherlock bottomed out. "Good God, you're just like I remember. God John so tight."

"Sherlock, Jesus, move!" John growled as he waited for any movement from his boyfriend. The brunet smiled and began thrusting quickly with no indication of slowing down. Loud moans and incoherent words escaped the doctor as he felt his prostate hit with every hard thrust. "Sherlock, Christ!"

"John," Sherlock chanted as he held onto the thick hips, using them to push himself farther into his boyfriend. "Oh hell, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"Sherlock, apologize later!" John screamed as he was pushed farther over the couch. A loud shout echoed around the room as the shorter exploded leaving hot ropes of ejaculate all over his stomach and chest. Shortly after Sherlock followed with a shout and nearly fell on top of the army doctor. John sat up slightly to put his forehead to the other's with a smile and began panting. "Sherlock, you haven't changed."

"God, John, I love you," the younger replied with a soft kiss on the other's chest. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much, and I will never hurt you like that again so long as I live. I swear it."

"Oh Sherlock, I love you too. Now, help me sit up. This is killing my back," the older growled as he struggled. They laughed as Sherlock pulled his boyfriend up and kissed him. "I love you."

* * *

Again, I want to thank everyone who's read this and liked it, reviewed it or anything of the sort. Thanks!


End file.
